Device to device (D2D) wireless communication techniques may be used to perform peer-to-peer or point-to-point (P2P) communications or machine type communications among mobile devices and networks in a variety of settings. D2D communications between mobile devices may be designed to complement the use of centralized communications from a wireless base station, for example, centralized station-to-mobile communications from an evolved Node B (eNode B) in a carrier network.
D2D direct communications are limited to devices, such as user equipment (UE), located within a communication range of a wireless protocol or network configuration. D2D direct communications are also limited when a selected device may not be aware of whether D2D communication-capable devices are within communication range or known devices associated with D2D communication-capable devices are within communication range. D2D direct communications are also limited when a selected device may not be aware of whether the D2D communication-capable devices and/or known devices associated with D2D communication-capable devices are currently or prospectively in proximity to the device. Existing discovery techniques used to locate and seek out nearby D2D-capable devices generally involve the use of broadcasting and response schemes, which utilize detailed processing, responses, and data exchanges to discover devices.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.